The Bet of the Sweep
by m0r0x1d3
Summary: Gamzee has a flush-crush on Karkat but doesn't want to tell him. Terezi knows this and makes a bet with him that if he can't confess by the end of the week... there will be dire consequences. T for later chapters. I will try to update once or twice a week.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: There is no setting, just kinda all the characters on the meteor? Fuck your logic(or not logic), Homestuck.** **I'm gonna do a chapter for each day of the week, each day getting a little more romantic. Maybe an extra chapter? MOST I WILL GO IS T I DON'T FEEL LIKE WRITING SMUT OKAY? OKAY. Read on, my children.**

Chapter One

A young troll sits in his room. He is "busy" having his sharp toenails be painted bright red by his moirail. She was blind, so of course she missed his toes by a mile and smeared the color all over his toes. He wondered about this decision for a moment. "Hey, sis, why the motherfuck did I ever let ya do this? You're motherfuckin' blind as fuck," he said. Terezi looked up from her challenging task and smiled a wide, toothy grin. "Because you love me," she said simply. Gamzee sighed. He looked at his feet and noticed the color. That motherfucking color. Shit.

He shifted a bit. "Uh, sis, why motherfucking _candy _red?" he asked. She narrowed her dull eyes and smiled a for once closed grin. She cocked her head to the side. "Well, Gamzee," she started. "Candy is the most delicious color, if i may say so myself…" she trailed off at the end there, as if leading on to something. "And, Gamz, please let me know if i'm wrong on this, buuut…" he pointy teeth returned to their natural state- showing. "You have a flush-crush on Mr. Nubs- McShouty."

Gamzee's eyes widened and his face flushed dark purple. "Haha, good one, sis…" he failed to make a convincing laugh. terezi giggled. "I KNEW IT!" she laughed. Gamzee sighed and laid his head back on the horn pile. "Fine, sis, you're motherfuckin' right," he admitted. "So," Terezi continued, "Are you going to confess to said mutant or no?" Gamzee thought for a moment. Maybe he should tell his friend…?

"Answer me, Gamz," terezi cooed after about five minutes of dead silence. "I don't motherfuckin' know, sis…" Gamzee trailed off. "Fine, I didn't think I'd have to do this, but I guess there's no choice," Terezi sighed. "If you don't tell him by the end of this week on Friday, I'm going to have to tell him for you. AND you'll have to let me paint your fingernails a different color every day," she grinned even wider than before. Gamzee furrowed his brows. Today was Saturday! He only had a few days?

"Fine, sis," he said firmly. "You got yourself a motherfuckin' deal."


	2. Chapter 2(an actual chapter)

**A/N: The song lyrics are not mine. Look the song up. I don't know who the original author is, but there's like millions of covers of it, so... yeah. Enjoy.**

Chapter Two

Gamzee walked down the long, gray halls of the mysterious building they were currently trapped in on the meteor. Oh boy, was he nervous. It was the start of the bet he made with his moirail Terezi… he had to confess his red feelings to Karkat by the end of the week or else there would be a penalty. He eventually made it to his friend's respiteblock and was about to knock on the door when he heard a faint sound. He could tell it was Karkat's voice, but… what exactly was he doing in there? He turned his head to the side and carefully pressed one long, pointed ear to the door. It sounded like he was… _what_? Karkat was _singing_? It was quiet, but still audible…

Gamzee was extremely confused. What in the motherfuck was he singing about? He could tell that he was trying to muffle it. It sounded like something you would sing about your matesprit. He heard him trail off at the last note and then sighed. Gamzee stayed on for a moment, processing what he had just heard. Then Karkat said something aloud.

"Fucking Makara… I'd at least like to be your moirail if it's the closest I would ever get."

Gamzee was even more confused now. Closest to what? With him? He used _his_ last name. His poor sopor slime-slowed thinkpan just didn't comprehend what he wanted. He decided that then was a good time to knock.

*tap. tap. tap.*

Karkat opened the door with his classic scowl on his face. "_Motherfuckin' cute as fuck," _Gamzee thought to himself.

"What the fuck do you wa-" Karkat stopped short. "Oh," his eyes widened and he blushed. "Hey Gamzee." Gamzee smiled. "Hey, Karbro!" He cocked his head, clenched his eyes shut, waved, and smiled widely. "Can a motherfucker come on in and get a motherfuckin' feelings jam on with his best friend?"

Karkat looked at him curiously. "Uh… sure, Gamzee," Karkat said quietly. It looked as if he was zoning out on his makeup-covered face. "Bro…?" Gamzee questioned. "Are you alright, motherfucker?" He leaned closer to Karkat's face and gave him a confused look. Karkat shook his head rapidly, realizing how close Gamzee was. He couldn't believe that he was zoning out on his flush-crush's face! Plus, he had probably heard him singing that "love song"- at least that's what the humans called it. He let him in and Gamzee laid down on the pre-made horn pile that Karkat made for him back when they were just wigglers. They counted themselves as moirails, even though they weren't, since Terezi was Gamzee's official moirail.

Karkat flinched at the noise of all the horns honking at the same time under Gamzee's weight. The sound had always annoyed him and elated him at the same time. "You. Fucktard." he said, clenching his teeth. He turned his head slowly toward the other troll slumped over the noisy mound. "Can you get it through your sopor-smoke clouded thinkpan that that fucking thing makes FUCKING NOISE?!" Gamzee chuckled. This, of course, made Karkat even angrier. "Oh my FUCKING GOD. GAMZEE MAKARA. If you do not shut your FUCKING protein chute I will cut off your bone bulge, tear your nook open, and STUFF YOUR AUTOEROGENOUS SHAME CAVERN WITH SHREDDED PIE TINS AND GRUBLOAF!" Man, was he freaking out. But this was how he always was. Gamzee was used to it by now, though. He widened his eyes. He could practically see the steam coming from Karkat's head! "Aw, come on, Karbrother, no need to all up and get your motherfuckin' furious on," he sighed out.

Karkat seemed to have calmed down at this. yeah, he freaked out. All Gamzee did was lay on something he was bound to plop down on. Karkat sighed. "I'm… I'm sorry," karkat sighed. He shuffled over to Gamzee's current location and laid across his back, a habit he had picked up- again- when they were wigglers. Gamzee chuckled, the sound echoing and vibrating through Karkat's ribcage. "It's all good, bro," Gamzee said. Karkat hummed.

After a few minutes of complete silence, Gamzee finally asked what had been tugging at him. "Hey, karbro?" he asked cautiously. "Hmm?" karkat replied, eyes closed still. "What song were you motherfuckin' singin' before ya let me in?"

Karkat's eyes snapped open and he blushed. "Uuuuh, uuuuuuuuuh…" he couldn't form the words. "Fff... me tehhhhhh… th mmnnnnnn…" Karkat mumbled quietly. "What, bro?" Gamzee asked. "I couldn't hear ya."

"Fly Me To The Moon," Karkat barked nervously. Gamzee smiled, knowing he was going to get his wish. "Can you sing it for a motherfucker's tune-hungry cartilage audio catchers?" he questioned. Karkat stuttered. "I, uuh, I mean, uh, sure?" His voice was unsure. "Well," Gamzee said wantingly. "Go ahead, motherfucker."

Karkat took a deep breath and prepared himself for the heat on his cheeks that was sure to come.

"Fly me to the moon,

And let me play among the stars.

Let me see what spring is like

On Jupiter and Mars.

In other words, hold my hand.

In other words, darling kiss me.

Fill my heart with song, and

Let me sing for ever more.

You are all I long for;

All I worship and adore.

In other words, please be true.

In other words, I love you.

In other words, hold my hand.

In other words, darling kiss me.

Fill my heart with song, and

Let me sing for ever more.

You are all I long for;

All I worship and adore.

In other words, please be true.

In other words, I love you."

Once Karkat stopped, Gamzee smiled. "Motherfuckin' miraculous, Karbro," he said. Karkat "hmpf'd" and sank deeper into the pile of horns below him and his friend.

The two trolls fell asleep on the horn pile together before Gamzee left quietly a while later, leaving Karkat to dream of what he and his subjugglator-clown friend had the potential to be.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

Karkat woke up- to his surprise- alone. He was confused at first; he had fallen asleep on the horn pile instead of his small sofa. After a few minutes of confused grogginess, the memory of the day before came flooding back to him. He had spent the day cuddling and talking with his flush crush, Gamzee. He remembered that he had been pretty rude to him, and apologized, and then… sang, but that was all he could fish out of the murky depths of his thinkpan. After a long while of scanning his memory, he decided that it was time to get out of his gog damned respiteblock for once.

After getting ready for the day, Karkat popped his head out the door, looking side-to-side for any annoyances he may encounter. Mainly Egbert or Strider. He cautiously stepped out into the dark hallway, being sure to tread lightly. He eventually decided to see where Gamzee was, but right before he could knock on the door, he was thrown back a few steps by a blinding flash of teal. Before he could evaluate what was going on, he saw the familiar face of Ms. Pyrope. She bore her teeth in a white, insane grin. "Heeeey, Karkles," she said, leaning in closer to Karkat's face. She leaned back abruptly and narrowed her eyes at the redblood before her.

"What the fuck is your problem? The hell do you want?" Karkat asked, annoyed. Terezi just giggled. "I've been meaning to ask you, Grumpy," she crossed her arms. "Has Gamz seen you recently?" Karkat was surprised. How did she know? "Um," he started, "Yeah, he saw me yesterday, actually… Why?" Terezi grinned once again. "Hehehe. Did he do anything… special?" she leaned in too close for comfort again. "Uh, no? I don't fucking know, get out of my fucking way!" He was getting pretty flustered. Just then, Terezi's smartphone buzzed in her jeans. She yanked it out of her pocket and after a few seconds of staring, she sighed. "Ugh. You got pretty lucky this time, Grumpy," she pointed a finger at him. "I have a little olive-blooded kitty matesprit to mack on." She shoved her smartphone back into her pocket and strutted off. "_That was pretty fucking weird," _ Karkat thought. he walked over to the door, which was covered with sloppily painted purple and gray spots, and knocked.

He was soon greeted by a personal-space-invading Gamzee Makara.

"Hey, motherfucker," he said. "Come to have sloppy makeouts with your best bro?"

Karkat blushed. "Fuck no, asshat! What the hell is wrong with you?!" Karkat screamed, embarrassed. Gamzee gave a deep chuckle. "Heh, it's all motherfuckin' chill, best friend. I was just up and jokin'," Gamzee rubbed the back of his neck. After a few moments of awkward silence, Karkat looked back up at his friend, who was staring with intense wonder into his own eyes.

"Hey, Karbro…" Gamzee reached to grab Karkat's chin in his hand. "You have pretty motherfuckin' miraculous eyes…"

Karkat couldn't pull his gaze out of the dark purple, iridescent irises either. "That's… that's what the… humans call them, fuckass…" he managed to whisper. "They're called… spherical… visual receptors… idiot…" he finished. Gamzee waited a few seconds before kissing Karkat gently on the lips.

Karkat ran.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: I KNOW, I KNOW, I PULLED A HUSSIE. Shoooshooshooshoosh. It's okay. these two dorks will end up happy. Now read, my fellow shippers.**

Chapter Four

Karkat stared up at the ceiling of his respiteblock. He hadn't slept at all. He sat there, running over the previous day's events in his head for the millionth time.

_It was Monday. I decided to go to Gamzee's. Terezi was being weird. I got away from her. I walked over to Gamzee's. He opened the door. He teased me(what a surprise). We stared at each other. He kissed me. I acted like a pussy and ran._

Karkat facepalmed(x2!) and slowly dragged his hands down his face, pulling the skin down only to bounce right back up after he took them off his face. He knew what he needed to do- go back to Gamzee's.

…..

Gamzee sat on his couch, staring at the gray wall in front of him. What had he been thinking? If there was ever a chance of Karkat being his matesprit, it was gone now. He was so stupid. He _knew _Karkat probably wasn't even red for him, anyway. He was probably flushed for Sollux or Eridan or anyone else more decent than himself, which was basically everyone else on the motherfuckin' meteor.

After a few dark minutes of self-loathing, there was a fast knock on the door.

…

Karkat waited anxiously outside of Gamzee's respiteblock. He tapped his foot and crossed his arms. Right when he decided that Gamzee was not coming to the door, said troll opened it swiftly. His eyes widened, then lowered, and a sad expression wiped over his painted face.

"Hey, Karbro…"

Never in his life had Karkat heard him sound so heartbroken. He could tell it was painful to be near him by the sound of his voice, and Karkat hated himself for being the one to cause him such suffering. Karkat looked down at the floor for a few minutes, gritted his teeth, and tried not to let the tears fall, but when the first translucent-red droplet fell, there was no stopping the crying that followed. Gamzee made no attempt to soothe him- he thought he was mad, so he didn't want to make it any worse. He felt as though he wasn't worthy of being the one to comfort this delicate mind, hold this small body, laugh along with the gentle words that came out of this loud yet quiet personality.

But to his surprise, Karkat moved towards him and wrapped his arms around Gamzee's torso. He laid his head on his chest. "Fucking… I'm so fucking sorry, Gamzee, I didn't…" he trailed off. Gamzee rubbed Karkat's back gently, listening if there would be more.

"I'm so sorry I ran. It's just… I didn't know how to react and I didn't expect it, and you, and Terezi being weird, and eyes and purple and… ugh, Gog damnit, Gamzee fucking Makara, I'm flushed for you," Karkat rattled out quickly, the words stuck together. Gamzee held still for a minute before relaxing and sighing deeply. He chuckled.

"Oh, Karbro, that makes me so motherfuckin' happy," he breathed into the mess of Karkat's hair. "I'm motherfuckin' flushed for ya too... always have been..." Karkat smiled.

"Well…" Karkat began, "What should we do now?"

Now, Gamzee had many… _ideas_(or a better word would be… _fantasies_) of what they could do at this moment in time, but he had to control himself for now. "Uh…" Gamzee grumbled out. "We could… watch a favorite motherfuckin' rom-com of yours, I guess…"

Karkat churned the idea over for a few minutes, still leaning on Gamzee. For once, he didn't feel like watching mushy love stories.

"Can we just…" Karkat sighed out. He couldn't believe what he was about to say. "...Snuggle?"

Gamzee let out a loud, happy laugh. "Sure, Karbro, that'd be motherfuckin' awesome!" Karkat smiled. They made their way to the large, soft, dark purple sofa. Gamzee plopped down first, turned over on his side to face Karkat, and opened his arms. "Come on over, Karbro," he said happily, his classic wide grin on his face. Karkat rolled his eyes but smiled. He carefully laid himself down and into the welcoming embrace and returned it with a gentle hug.

"...I love you, you stupid clown," he said after a few minutes of comfortable silence.

"Love ya too, Karbrother. More than anything in the world," Gamzee whispered, pulling Karkat's small figure even closer to his body.

The two laid there, asleep in one another's arms, enjoying the familiar warmth.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five

Karkat woke up first, nearly being suffocated by his partner's arms. At first he didn't want to wake Gamzee up, but then he decided that his ability to breathe was more important than this clown's rest.

"G-Gam, fucking… Gamzee! Wake the fuck up! You're suffocating me, you asshat!"

Gamzee slowly opened his eyes and yawned. "Mornin', Karbro…" he sighed out, shifting so he was even heavier on top of the troll below him. Karkat groaned. "Did you not just fucking hear me? I can't… I can't fucking breathe!"

Gamzee rolled swiftly off of Karkat, but unfortunately, this came as such a surprise to him that the poor red-blooded troll tumbled off the couch and onto the hard floor. Then a sharp pain on the right side of his head decided to make itself known. Karkat held his skull tightly, rolled over, and moaned.

"Gaaaaaaaamm….." he grumbled out. Gamzee was instantly sorry. He slid off the couch and scooted over to where his friend was.

"Aww, I'm sorry, Karbro…" he murmured, hugging him. Karkat sighed. "That's okay, idiot. I know you didn't fucking mean to," he returned. Their cuddling was interrupted by the honking of Gamzee's smartphone. He muttered something that contained the words "mother" and "fuck"- a real shocker, isn't it?- and trudged to the table where it was lying. He picked it up, scrolled through some names, and tapped on the one he was looking for. He then proceeded to have this conversation with his moirail:

terminallyCapricious[TC] began trolling gallowsCalibrator[GC].

GC: G4444MZ

GC: COM3 ON G4M 4NSW3R M333

TC: WhAt SiS

GC: 1 N33D TO 4SK YOU 4 QU3STION.

TC: AlRiGhT mOtHeRfUcKeR

TC: aSk AwAy :o)

GC: N3P3T4 4ND 1 W3R3 WOND3R1NG

GC: W3LL

GC: MOR3 N3P3T4 ON TH1S ON3 1 GU3SS BUT

GC: WOULD YOU L1K3 TO GO ON 4 DOUBL3 D4T3 W1TH US?

GC: YOU COULD BR1NG K4RK4T

GC: 1T WOULD H3LP YOU G3T CLOS333R TOOO H1111M

GC: H3H3H3.

TC: hMmMmM

TC: sUrE, sIs ;o)

TC: At WhAt MoThErFuCkIn MiRaCuLoUs TiMe WiLl ThIs EvEnT bE hElD?

GC: HMM.

GC: L3T'S SAY

GC: 7:00 4T N3P3T4'S R3SP1T3BLOCK

TC: aLrIgHt MoThErFuCkEr!

TC: SoUnDs LiKe A pLaN!

TC: bYe! :o)

terminallyCapricious[TC] ceased trolling gallowsCalibrator[GC].

"Hey, Karbro," Gamzee said, turning towards the boy on the floor. Karkat raised his head. "Looks like we got ourselves a date."

…

**~Le Time Skip~**

Gamzee and Karkat walked down the halls toward Nepeta's hive. Karkat trailed slightly behind Gamzee, thinking to himself. They still hadn't declared official matespritship yet. It was eating at him that they hadn't talked about it.

"Hey, Gamzee?" he asked, catching up to his friend. Gamzee turned and smiled, looking at the small troll who barely even came up to his chest. "What's buggin' ya, Karbrother?" gamzee questioned. Karkat waited a moment before speaking.

"Well… I mean, I think we are, but…" he looked into Gamzee's waiting gaze. "Are we… are we matesprits?"

Gamzee leaned downward and kissed Karkat on the lips. "If you want to be, we can," he replied. Karkat blushed and thought for a moment.

"...Yeah… Yeah. I'd like that," he said. Gamzee took hold of his hand and they continued walking. Once they reached the door completely covered in olive green "meows" and cat faces, Gamzee knocked on the door. A happy-looking Nepeta wearing a puffy, knee-length, yellow dress opened the door. She jumped up and down and clapped her hands at the sight of the two in dress shirts- especially Gamzee. He had accidentally smeared some facepaint on it while getting dressed. Before Terezi could come to the door as well, Nepeta closed it quietly and came up to the other two trolls. She smiled.

"Okay, you guys, keep quiet. I know Terezi made a bet with you, Gamzee. But she doesn't know that you two are togefurr yet," she said. Karkat raised an eyebrow.

"Hang on a fucking second," he said. "How the fuck did you find out we were-"

"SHHHHHHHHHHhhhhhhhh," Nepeta shoved her index finger against Karkat's lips. "I don't necessarily have to purrovide you that infurrmation," she narrowed her eyes at him. Karkat made a surprised expression. Nepeta continued. "So we have to put off the PDA furr as long as purrsible," she finished with a determined look in her eyes. Gamzee nodded. "Alright, motherfucker, that's okay," he said happily.

Nepeta led them inside the cat-decorated hive and found Terezi in the kitchen interrogating one of her scalemates. "Oh, hey guys," she said, standing up from her cross-legged position. "Hey, sis," Gamzee waved at her. They all walked over to a small table with food already on it. There was some grubloaf, grubsauce, and other than that- mainly human food. The small group sat down and started eating.

After a few minutes of awkward silence, Karkat finally broke the ice by spilling his drink all over himself. "_Of fucking course I got red human Kool-Aid all over me," _he thought. But before he could fix it himself, Gamzee had already begun by tearing his shirt off and throwing it to the ground beside them. "Gamzee, what the actual f-" Karkat was cut off by his matesprit grabbing a napkin and wiping him down. Karkat was mortified. This wasn't happening. No. This couldn't be happening. This only happens in movies…

Unfortunately for our favorite mutantblood, he had spilled some where the sun doesn't shine. So of course, being the kind and caring matesprit that he was, Gamzee had to dry that area too. As he was working on it, Karkat looked up to see Nepeta desperately trying to hold back braying laughter and Terezi giggling like there was no tomorrow. Slowly the laughter quieted, and Terezi looked Karkat straight in the eye and pointed to Gamzee. Karkat was confused for a second, but then she made a little heart-shaped symbol with her fingers. He realized what she was trying to hint at and was about to say something, but then he remembered- she didn't know yet.

Gamzee leaned up and sighed. He patted Karkat's stiff shoulder. "Alright, bro," he said. "All up and motherfuckin' clean." Karkat facepalmed(Again: x2!) and sighed. And then, Nepeta finally let the cackling out.

After they all finished cleaning, Karkat and Gamzee said their goodbyes and started walking down the hall. Before they made it even three steps, Gamzee stopped.

"Hang on, Karbrother, I gotta go do somethin'," he said, turning around. He jogged back to the hive they were just in and knocked. Terezi answered.

"Hey, Gamz," she said with her usual grin. "Long time no see. What brings you here after so many years?" she said, giggling. Gamzee smirked and leaned next to her ear.

"I believe that I won this motherfuckin' bet, sis," he whispered. Terezi's red eyes widened. "Go ask your kitty girl. I'm sure she'll motherfuckin' confirm," he concluded, walking back down the hall to his waiting partner. A quite shocked Terezi watched them turn a corner and disappear. She stayed in the doorway for a full three minutes before Nepeta spoke up.

"Guess you lost, Teri," she chimed teasingly. Terezi backed out of the doorway and closed the door. "Yeah, Neppa," she said. "I guess I did."


	6. Chapter 6 (Final)

**A/N: This is the last chapter. I know. I finally finished this piece of crap.**

Chapter Six

Gamzee woke up snuggled into Karkat's chest. The two had recently moved into one bigger respiteblock, and acquired a human bed upon Gamzee's insistence. They didn't need the sopor slime, though, because just having the other to curl up into kept the night terrors away. But, of course, they kept a functioning recuperacoon in the block for Gamzee's sake.

He felt Karkat make a small yawn and nuzzle his face into the itchy mess of Gamzee's hair. After a few seconds, though, he pulled away and started sneezing away the cutest motherfuckin' noises you could ever hear. It was almost like a meowbeast's sneeze. Gamzee laughed and scooted up and out of the small troll's surprisingly strong hold and kissed his forehead.

"Mornin', Karbro," he said with his signature relaxed smile. "You all up and catch some wicked z's?"

Karkat yawned again. "Yeah," he said groggily. "I guess so."

Gamzee's smile widened and he nuzzled his nose against Karkat's. They stayed still for a few minutes before, again, their lovey-dovey-ness was interrupted by the loud honking of Gamzee's phone. He rolled over, grumbling, and lazily smacked his hand against the nightstand, effectively taking hold of his smartphone and holding it above his face to see who the motherfuck it was.

ectoBiologist[EB]began trolling terminallyCapricious[TC].

EB: hey gamzee!

EB: you up yet?

Gamzee tapped on the alert of John's messaging him and started typing.

TC: yEaH

TC: bUt YoU aLl Up AnD iNtErRuPtEd Me GeTtInG mY wIcKeD cUdDlE oN wItH mY mIrAcUlOuS nUbBy LoVeR :o(

EB: oh!

EB: sorry!

EB: is that karkat?

TC: YeAh MoThErFuCkEr! :o)

EB: okay

EB: well

EB: what i wanted to tell you was that we're having a big party in that big unused room tonight!

TC: AwW sWeEt MoThErFuCkEr!

TC: ThAt SoUnDs PrEtTy MoThErFuCkIn MiRaCuLoUs! :o)

TC: BuT wHy Is ThIs MiRaCuLoUs EvEnT eVeN uP aNd HaPpEniNg?

EB: uuuum….

EB: i actually don't know!

EB: oh wait!

EB: i think rose said it was because kanaya and her got together!

EB: yeah, that's what it was.

TC: CoOl MoThErFuCkEr! :o)

TC: SoUnDs FuN!

TC: sO aM i InViTeD tO tHiS wIcKeD cElEbRaTiOn?

EB: yeah, rose told me to invite you since she doesn't have your handle.

TC: AwEsOmE mOtHeRfUcKeR! hOnK :o)

TC: kArBrO cAn CoMe ToO rIgHt?

EB: yep!

TC: HoNk HoNk! :o)

EB: um, honk?

TC: YeAh MoThErFuCkEr, HoNk HoNk!

EB: ...okay!

EB: bye gamzee!

TC: ByE mOtHeRfUcKeR!

ectoBiologist[EB]cased trolling terminallyCapricious[TC].

Gamzee set his phone back on the nightstand and smiled. Maybe he could announce his matespritship with Karkat too! That'd be motherfuckin' miraculous.

He turned back over to face his wicked redblooded brother and smiled. Karkat raised an eyebrow.

"What are you so happy about, clownfuck?" he asked. Gamzee chuckled. Karkat continued. "Oh, I'm sorry. I forgot you're constantly spewing off ridiculously joyful monologues everywhere you fucking drag your juggalo ass."

Gamzee made a deep laugh at this. "I love you too, Karbro," he said, still keeping a bit of laughter in the comment.

Karkat sighed. "I love you too, fuckass." He wrapped his arms around his partner.

"So, Karbro," Gamzee said, leaning his head in between Karkat's neck and the mattress, "We got a motherfuckin' party to go to later."

**~Yet Another Freaking Time-Skip Because I Am Too Lazy To Write More~**

The unused room was filled with every invited troll and human mingling around with everyone. Gamzee and Karkat were hanging around near the punch bowl, and Feferi and Aradia were watching, annoyed, as Sollux and Eridan hate-flirted continuously. Tavros was teaching John how FLARP worked, Vriska kept teasing Terezi who had Nepeta defending her right by her side, and Equius was standing in a corner searching up images of musclebeasts on his phone with about a million napkins stuffed into his shorts pocket. Kanaya and Rose were happily chatting away with Dave, Jake, and Dirk, Roxy was desperately trying to spike the punch and every visible item of the baked goods set out on the white plastic table in the middle of the room, and Jane was trying to pry her away from all the food she made.

Anyway, there was a lot going on. It had been almost and hour since the official announcement of Kanaya and Rose's matespritship, and Gamzee was still mulling the idea of his and Karkat's relationship being announced over in his slow-cooker of a thinkpan. He finally nudged Karkat in the side, nearly spilling his translucent cup of dark pink punch. before Karkat could complain at him, he leaned down to his ear.

"Hey, Karbro," he whispered. "I need to use the motherfuckin' microphone and I need you to be up on the stage with me."

Karkat raised an eyebrow and narrowed his eyes. "Oh…. Kay," he said, suspicious of Gamzee's plans. Gamzee grabbed hold of the smaller troll's hand and led him over to where Kanaya and Rose were standing. He tapped Kanaya on her shoulder and she turned around.

"Hello, Gamzee," she said, smiling. "Do you need anything?"

"Actually," Gamzee started. "Yeah, I do, sis. I was motherfuckin' wonderin' if I could up and use that little stage over there," he finished, pointing to the three-foot-tall wooden stage at the far corner of the room. Kanaya nodded.

"Thanks, sis," Gamzee smiled. He walked over to the stairs and led Karkat after him. He grabbed the microphone and held it out to one of the amps. A screeching, ringing noise decided to make itself known and made everyone in the room cringe and shove their hands over their ears, turning to the stage. Even Sollux and Eridan quit their bickering.

Curious and surprised looks were made at the sight of Karkat and Gamzee holding hands. Karkat didn't quite know what they were staring at, but he managed to follow their gazes to…

Their joined hands.

His eyes widened and he blushed as red as a beet, looking down at the stage. Gamzee smiled and slid the microphone from its holster, holding it up so he could speak.

"Uh, well…" he looked down at Karkat, who was too busy studying the behavior of the wooden planks of the stage to return his gaze, and quickly looked back up to scan the expressions of everyone in the audience. Aradia looked a little confused, Feferi was wearing a small smile, Vriska looked skeptical as always, John and Tavros continued whispering, Eridan looked impatient, Sollux looked slightly annoyed, Kanaya had a curious look on her face, Rose's head was cocked, Dirk and Jake were making out in the corner, Roxy stopped chugging her bottle of vodka, Jane was staring intently, Nepeta looked as if she was about to burst with happiness, Terezi kept sniffing now and then to smell what was going on, and Equius was still staring down at his smartphone sweating oceans with crumpled, soaked napkins in a pile around his feet.

Gamzee cleared his throat. "Uh…" he started to sweat. Maybe this wasn't such a good idea after all. He froze and stared back at everyone in the room for what seemed like an eternity.

Just then, a small hand reached over and ripped the microphone from Gamzee's own. Gamzee looked over and saw Karkat holding the microphone to his mouth.

"Gamzee and I are matesprits and if all of you fuckers can't deal with it like mature assholes, stay the hell away from us," he blurted out. Everyone's eyes widened for a second; even Equius looked up from his phone. Then, smiles were spread over everyone's cheeks, nodding waved around the room, and everyone cheered. Karkat stuffed the microphone back into its holster and tugged Gamzee off the stage by his hand.

Everyone congratulated them, and of course Nepeta went completely nuts. The party went on for an hour after and everyone went home.

Gamzee walked towards their hive with a completely exhausted Karkat in his arms. He had nuzzled himself so tightly into his chest that it was almost hard for him to breathe. He thought it was cute. They eventually got to their respiteblock and Gamzee had to kick open the door, not wanting to set the little troll down. Karkat woke up at the sound of the door nearly being smashed in, though, and tried to wiggle free of the Capricorn's strong arms. Gamzee set him down but kept his hold.

Karkat turned around to face his matesprit and leaned into his chest. Gamzee had to lean down a bit, being significantly taller, but he closed his eyes and laid his face in the soft mess of Karkat's hair. Karkat wrapped his arms around Gamzee's torso, trying to get closer than he already was, and they stayed in to doorway like that for a while before Karkat spoke.

"Gamzee, I'm tired," he grumbled. "I want to go to sleep."

Gamzee smiled. "Alright, Karbro," he said. "Let's go then."

**~THE FUCKING END~**


End file.
